


away [tumblr drabble prompt]

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: DR Lovechild/Pregnancy Request Fills [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Mpreg, trans kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: Prompt: One party finds out they’re pregnant while the other party is away/captured/missing. Oumami. Kokichi is trans.





	away [tumblr drabble prompt]

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i might turn this into a little oneshot or something later cause. i really do like this idea.  
> if you wanna request, go ahead and comment or send a prompt from [this list](https://all-my-novels.tumblr.com/post/178169204004/pregnancyfamily-promptsstarters) to my blog (all-my-novels)

Rantaro Amami had been missing for five months now.

Kokichi Ouma had been pregnant for approximately the same amount of time. It never got any easier.

At first he attributed his symptoms to being worried for his husband, who had gone out one day and not returned. It wasn’t until the missed periods and the weight gain that he started to put it all together.

He thought he’d be happy the day he found out he was going to have a baby with Rantaro, but now Kokichi only felt pain.

Trying to “take it easy” wasn’t going to be an option, but he could relax as much as possible, he supposed. If only for the good of the restless children currently tossing about inside of him. He hadn’t been prepared for one baby, much less two.

He was still trying to figure out what he was going to do with the last pieces of Rantaro he had left to hold on to.

The idea of abandoning his own children was abhorrent to say the least, but Maki and Kaede had volunteered to raise them, and to keep him in their lives, should he find it impossible to care for them on his own.  _On his own._  That was… still such a strange idea.

He thought of the idea that his children would never know their father.

Kokichi wept.


End file.
